


Fading Luster

by ColourMyGalaxies



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Actual Red Blood, Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Multiple, the fic you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourMyGalaxies/pseuds/ColourMyGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>subtitle - for this is despair<br/>In the beginning, the students of the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy eagerly await the entrance ceremony. They wonder about their future classmates, choose their outfits, want to leave good first impressions, and hope.<br/>Two years later, in the School of Mutual Killing, they remember their hopes and wishes back then and think of how stupid they were to be excited to attend the despair-filled death trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Luster

**Author's Note:**

> Before page break: Before the very first day of school (told in 3rd person perspective).  
> After page break: Two years later, in the Killing Game (told in 2nd person perspective). If you see a 3rd person pronoun there, it's because the whole fic used to be in 3rd person so I may have missed a few pronouns while editing and revising.

Maizono Sayaka wandered around her vast walk-in closet, contemplating numerous outfits to wear to the entrance ceremony of Hope's Peak Academy. Hope's Peak! She had worked so hard and sacrificed so much to get to where she was now, and everything had finally paid off. She was a nationally acclaimed idol and had been acknowledged for her talent and fame by Japan's most prestigious high school. Without a doubt, every other freshman at the ceremony would know who she was. Who wouldn't recognize the nationally famous Super High School Level Idol? So she decided against the clothes of a flashy celebrity or one of the outfits she wore on stage at her shows. Despite being famous, she still wanted to be seen as a sociable, amiable, and down-to-earth girl to the other students. Thus, she slipped on her old high school uniform and applied generous amounts of makeup to her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied, she went downstairs to see that she was home alone yet again. Her father hadn't even spared time from work to see her leave...

Naegi Makoto was not as picky about his looks as most, but he still wanted to look decent. But everytime he tried an outfit on, Komaru, that little brat, would barge into his room and laugh at his choice of clothes. He supposed the joke was on her, though, because he was the one with the one-in-a-million chance of attending Hope's Peak, not her. He really was the Super High School Level Good Luck. Anyway, getting back on track to the issue at hand, Komaru's judgement and laughter continued for twenty minutes until his mother yelled at him from the kitchen.

"Makoto, what are you doing? You're going to be late for your first day!"

His eyes darted over to the clock. Crap! Komaru made him late! Again. He glanced down at what he was currently wearing: his old school's uniform with a green hoodie under the blazer. With a sigh, Naegi realized he would have to settle for this outfit.

As the new Super High School Level Mercenary, Ikusaba Mukuro knew she should be dressing herself in stereotypical combat gear like military vests and camouflage print. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Junko was always insulting her; always showing disgust at the fact that she was a mercenary. She wanted to make Junko proud. She would do anything for her sister's happiness, attention, and affection. She considered dressing like Junko, but she realized that rather than receiving compliments for having a sense of style like Junko's, she would most likely be ridiculed for trying to wear clothes that didn't suit her. Thus, she slipped on a plain short-sleeved blouse, black pleated skirt, black knee-high socks, and black dress shoes. To finish the look, she tied a thin red ribbon under the blouse's collar. This way, she appeared to be just a shy, emotional, and vulnerable girl who just happened to harbor a deep interest in the battlefield, not some evil and crazed killer girl, and she wanted the others to know that. Especially Junko. She would make Junko proud.

Kuwata Leon combed hair mousse through his dyed red hair, exhaling in relief that it had grown out this long just in time for the entrance ceremony. He wanted to look his best in front of the others, afterall. Hope's Peak Academy had scouted him as the Super High School Level Baseball Player. What a joke; he hated baseball, and he was going to show the others just how much he did. He spiked up his hair, smoothed out his goatee, and ran his fingers along his multitude of piercings. His outfit was punk rock, he looked punk rock, and that's just what the others were going to see him as: a future punk rock musician. He wanted to be the coolest looking guy there, and he'd make sure he was.

Hagakure Yasuhiro couldn't care less about what he looked like for the ceremony. He was really only going to Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Fortune Teller to escape his financial debts, afterall. He threw on whatever clothes he had on the floor, waved goodbye to his mother, clutched his "crystal" ball, and sprinted out of the door.

Fujisaki Chihiro looked at the male's clothes he had in his closet, then back at the female's clothes. Hope's Peak could be a chance to introduce himself as a boy again. Hope's Peak was a brand new school filled with brand new people; he could have a fresh start. But... then what? Be ridiculed for being weak again? Be told to "act like a man" again? No... He couldn't handle that... He wasn't ready to go back into the life of criticism and cruelty again. He reached for his best female clothes then went downstairs to greet his father, who smiled in understanding upon seeing his son in girls' clothes again. Chihiro wanted desperately to be strong, like a true boy, but he wasn't ready to be strong yet, not today.

Oowada Mondo, the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader, didn't even have to think twice to pick his look for the welcoming ceremony. He styled his hair into his signature bōsōzoku pompadour, applied black eyeliner to his eyes, and put on his Crazy Diamonds gear. He looked menacing and tough, just the way he liked it; just the way he needed to be. He had a reputation as the leader, a leader that needed to be, no, WAS even better than Daiya, and he was going to fuckin' keep it no matter what. He had promised Daiya that he would keep the gang together, and he was not the type to break a promise between men - a man's promise. He was strong, very strong, and nothing about him would ever lead the others in the ceremony to question his strength. Nothing at all.

Fukawa Touko cursed herself for having a pet stinkbug. No matter how good she tried to look, Kameko's stench would just drive everyone away, anyway. Not like it mattered. Everybody in the ceremony was probably going to think she's ugly and no one's going to like her at all, or even give her a chance. But then again, she was used to being treated like trash. Besides, there were more important things she needed to worry about than her appearance or her smell. She cautiously stepped into the longest skirt she owned, since the most pressing matter on hand was covering the victim name list Genocider Syo had carved onto her leg. With her plain school uniform, timid and frail character, and severe persecution complex, no one would even suspect that her split personality was the infamous serial killer. It's not like anyone would care about her enough to figure it out, though.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka had ten identical outfits to choose from, so he chose his best uniform for the special occasion. Its badges and buttons shone in the light, the creases were immaculate and sharp, and the fabric was pressed and clean. Because what better outfit was there to wear to his new school's entrance ceremony than a school uniform? Afterall, students were nothing but studying professionals! Students. He thought about the students he was going to meet at the ceremony. They were extraordinary individuals his age who had worked their way to Hope's Peak, just like him. Surely, he could befriend them. Ishimaru nearly slapped him for that passing thought. He hadn't studied nor come to Hope's Peak to befriend people, he needed to restore honour to his family name! If he was going to overcome the tarnished reputation his grandfather had left his family and reach success, he only had time to work hard. He didn't have time for petty things like a social life.

Yamada Hifumi was lonely. His enthusiasm when it came to the 2D world caused irreparable rifts between him and other human beings, and he was well aware of it. Even so, those rifts could not sever his love for doujin. Consequently, he was lonely, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he liked being alone or that the doujin community and 2D world were enough for him. He hoped that Hope's Peak Academy would be a brand new start for him, so he made sure all first impressions of him would be decent. He couldn't do anything about his weight or size in just a few hours, but he could do his best to look like a "normal" teenager. He put on "normal" clothes like a cardigan, tie, and slacks, instead of anime merchandise. He carried all of his doujin tools and figurines in a backpack where they couldn't be seen at first sight. He gelled his hair straight up as he had seen so many of the "cool" kids at his previous school do. He really hoped he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. He just wanted to be liked.

Celestia Ludenberg was in the process of killing her past self. She clipped fake twin-drill pigtails onto her real hair, inserted blood red contacts into her eyes, applied white foundation on every inch of her skin that was visible to the public eye, and wore her prettiest Gothic Lolita clothes. Nobody in Hope's Peak Academy would even get a glimpse of the plain and boring Yasuhiro Taeko. Yasuhiro Taeko was gone. Instead, she was Celestia Ludenberg, a mysterious and ravishing European, the Queen of Liars, and the Super High School Level Gambler. Everybody would come to fear and exalt her, everybody would wish to know her, and nobody would know or even suspect that Celes was just a fake alias produced from her own insecurity. She would make sure of it.

Oogami Sakura didn't feel like she deserved the title of Super High School Level Fighter. Nor did she deserve the title of the World's Strongest Person. Both of those should be awarded to Kenshiro. Nevertheless, she had accepted the invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy, and there was an hour until the entrance ceremony started. She had outgrown many of her clothes, so she settled with the only clothes her humongous build could fit in nowadays: an enormous school uniform. Oogami hoped that her current physical appearance did not scare away too many of her future peers.

Asahina Aoi was so excited for Hope's Peak Academy's welcoming ceremony that she couldn't sleep until four in the morning. When she woke up and saw that there were ten minutes until the start of the ceremony, she let out an ear-piercing shriek. She threw a nearby red track jacket over the tank top and track shorts she had slept in, frantically pulled on her knee brace, white knee-high socks, and tennis shoes onto her legs. She glanced at the clock. Eight minutes left. She shoved a doughnut into her mouth on the way to the door and sprinted with all her might to the academy. As she ran, she couldn't help wishing that people would come to like her and that she would make many new friends at her new school.

Togami Byakuya tapped his foot impatiently as his butler dressed him in a suit. He wasn't particularly eager to be attending Hope's Peak Academy, for he had always been enrolled at private elite schools for the wealthy. He really was not thrilled for the entrance ceremony; he dreaded meeting his future classmates. They were sure to be homely peasants, they were merely inferior cretins in his eyes, and merely oh-so-predictable humans full of ambitious greed, or just plain selfishness. When he was finished being dressed, he strolled over to a full-body miror. A reflection giving off a rich and regal air glared back at him. He smirked. With his attractive appearance, costly clothing, and status as the heir of the financial giant known as the Togami Corporation, his peers would naturally see him as superior and bow down at his feet.

Aside from the studded gloves and peculiar colours in the garments, Kirigiri Kyouko dressed herself in the kind of professional clothing that a specialized detective would wear. This was for two meticulously calculated reasons. Primarily, nobody at the entrance ceremony would know who the Kirigiri Clan were, so she would have to make herself known as the Super High School Level Detective. The second was that she wanted to show the father who had abandoned her that his disappearance did not shake her and that she chose the hereditary life of the detective, the path he decided to leave. She would show both her future classmates and her bastard of a father just how much of a detective she was.

Enoshima Junko donned one of the outfits she had worn on a magazine cover shoot. It embodied everything an outfit of the Super High School Level Fashionista should. Style, colour and pattern coordination, and sexiness. Appeased, she went through her daily makeup routine and clipped on her cutest accessories. She knew everything was meaningless, and that despair prevailed through all, but she had a feeling that Hope's Peak Academy would be her chance to spread despair throughout the world. If she were to harness Hope's Peak for her ultimate despair, she would have to play innocent and win the hearts of those around her, for now. Besides, even if she didn't have to look and seem nice, she couldn't bear to look as despairingly terrible as Mukuro for the freshmen welcoming ceremony. No, she would look the greatest out of all the 78th Class and bedazzle all her future followers in the name of despair! Upupu... Upupupu!

* * *

Your name is Maizono Sayaka, and you are leaning against the back wall of Naegi's shower, feeling your warm blood flowing out of the wound in your stomach and sticking to your clothes, staining them a sickening shade of crimson. You keep the knife lodged in your abdomen to slow the bleeding, but you know it is in vain, for your conscience is already wavering. As you get closer and closer to death, your life flashes before your very eyes, and you remember how you chose the very outfit you are presently wearing to seem likable and down-to-earth to the other freshmen of Hope's Peak. Well, that was a failure, as you certainly don't seem to possess those traits to Kuwata, whom you just attempted to murder. Now, you are paying the price. Now that you think about it, why did you even pick a world-class male athlete as your victim, anyway? That should have been the warning sign that your plan would fail. Oh well, the deed was done, and now you are dying; you reaped what you sowed.

Suddenly, you gasp in horror. Naegi. You just betrayed Naegi, the boy who was just trying to help another crane, just like the time you had dreamily watched him do so in middle school. Great, another person who wouldn't think you were heavenly or amiable. You can't just leave Naegi to be blamed for the crime, even though that had been your original intention, so you write Kuwata's given name on the wall with your good hand. Afterwards, as you breathe your final breaths, your flickering gaze wanders around the washroom. You are all alone, left for dead. You are all alone, just like back then. You, Maizono Sayaka, laugh joylessly to yourself. Your father really couldn't spare time from work for anything, not even his only child's death.

Your name is Naegi Makoto, and you don't realize the blood-curdling screams are coming from you until your throat is rendered completely raw. You can't tear your eyes away from the sight of Maizono's bloody corpse in your shower, no matter what. Maizono, painted scarlet around the knife in her body, was dead, most likely because of you. You switched rooms with her. You promised to keep her  _safe._  But you failed; Maizono is dead because of you.Your knees buckle from beneath you and you crash to the floor. As your vision fades to black, you think of how excited you were to have been selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy and how much time you spent enthusiastically choosing an outfit for the entrance ceremony. Ridiculous... this wasn't a school you had wanted to be chosen to attend. You are not the Super High School Level Good Luck. Instead, you are the Super High School Level Bad Luck.

After the Spears of Gungnir impale your body, you, Ikusaba Mukuro, stare down at yourself in disbelief. The clothes Junko lent you are now filled with holes and stained with blood. Why... Why are you mortally injured? It wasn't supposed to be this way. You try to be positive. Perhaps by killing you, Junko would experience great despair from her dear sister's death. Or perhaps Junko simply got sick of you and your purpose as a pawn has been accomplished, so now it was time to get rid of you for good. Perhaps Junko really does think you are lesser, gross, and... not good enough. Perhaps you failed to make her proud. You vaguely hear your longtime friends screaming in horror, but they weren't doing so because  _you_ died. No, they were distraught because "Enoshima" had been punished ruthlessly. As you sway to the side, a strangled sob escapes your bloody throat, the sound being covered up by the sound of your body colliding with the gymnasium floor. Nobody would know about the shy, emotional, and vulnerable Ikusaba Mukuro, afterall. Hell, nobody would even think of you as an evil and crazed killer mercenary. In your friends' minds, you, Ikusaba Mukuro, do not exist at all.  _  
_

Your name is Kuwata Leon, and you have just been voted guilty for Maizono Sayaka's murder. You wail, thrash your body wildly, plead for mercy, for a second chance, for ANYTHING as your friends avoid your eyes and ignore you in their guilt and misery. You tried so hard before the entrance ceremony to seem punk rock and look cool to the others. But you know that your peers see you as anything but cool now; you are just a sobbing, pathetic, and despicable wreck in their eyes... a spineless, desperate, and blabbering coward of a murderer. You just wanted to be seen as an aspiring musician, but even that wish was brutally shattered the moment an iron chain dragged you by the neck into a batting cage. No, you correct yourself, that wish died when Maizono died. As you are pelted with a million baseballs over and over, you are forced to accept that even in your execution, even in your agonizingly painful last moments, you, Kuwata Leon, will always be just an uncool baseball player.

Your name is Hagakure Yasuhiro, and you sorely regret accepting the invitation to Hope's Peak Academy, even if you did manage to escape lawsuits and your financial debts. Super High School Level Fortune Teller, your ass. Isolation from society and your mother, imprisonment for eternity, kill or be killed, murders, Kuwata's execution... it is all too much for you. You would rather be found and taken away by the loan sharks than stay in this killing game any longer. 

Your name is Fujisaki Chihiro, and you were finally starting to feel strong. Faced with the threat of your biggest secret, your true gender, being exposed, you decided to overcome your fears instead of giving into your weakness and temptation and taking a human life. Eventually, you wouldn't have to pretend to be a girl to hide from the insults anymore. Soon, you would be able to feel confident enough to go out in public in men's clothing, just like you wanted to for the entrance ceremony. But then the dumbbell cracked your skull, and you felt weak again. If only you were strong from the start and presented yourself as a male on the first day of school. If only you were strong enough to help Oowada. You and Oowada wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been so girly... and so  _weak_.

Your name is Oowada Mondo, and you utterly ruined your reputation of a strong leader, and worse, broke a man's promise. No, now you have broken not one, but  _two_  promises between men. You betrayed Fujisaki by killing the poor kid. The poor, innocent, and strengthened kid. And you sure weren't going to be able to keep your gang together anymore, now that you were about to be executed. So much for granting Daiya's dying wish. And as you are dragged into the execution chamber and are forced to listen to Ishimaru's pleads and raw howls of anguish, you realize you even let down your beloved kyoudai. Kyoudai was the one person who believed in you through it all. Kyoudai was the only one who constantly and fanatically defended you over and over again no matter what. But you betrayed Ishimaru's trust. You succumbed to your weakness and committed a murder. You are not strong. You never were. You are not menacing or tough, You are weak. So weak.

Your name is Fukawa Touko, and you are cursing yourself for having a serial killer for a split personality. No matter how hard you tried to hide the truth, Togami had revealed your biggest secret during the second trial, and now everybody in that damned courtroom knows that you are, in actuality, Genocider Syo. You thought you could trust Byakuya-sama, your White Knight, but evidently he sees you as nothing but a putrid killer, no, a pest. But then again, you convince yourself you are used to being treated like trash. Besides, there are more important things you need to worry about than Byakuya-sama. Now, no matter how long your skirt is, no matter how much you try to fit in or be liked by everyone, everybody will hate you. Everybody will fear the murderous fiend residing inside of you. You will never be able to be normal despite how hard you tried.

Your name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and you stare blankly at your bedroom door, yearning for the sweet release of death. All of your life, you thought that your sole purposes as an Ishimaru were to study, uphold public morals, and restore the honour your genius grandfather had disgraced. But during your time in Hope's Peak, you found your first friend in Oowada Mondo, the biker gang leader. You finally tasted what true friendship was like, what having a brother to discuss with, confide in, and laugh with was like. But just when you made your first friend, he was torn away from you. Your first and only friend was mercilessly shocked and liquefied right in front of your eyes, and you didn't, no, couldn't have done anything to save your kyoudai, your other half. Teardrops splatter onto your uniform pants, a garment which had been so important to you before but are now of no importance to you, not when kyoudai was gone. You think about what you said before the entrance ceremony and feel the regret swell within you. Why were you too uptight about his education to realize the importance of friendship? You could have had more time with Oowada or could have been influential enough to stop Oowada from killing, so why hadn't you resolved to make friends earlier? You failed to save Oowada. You failed to uphold order. You are a failure.

Your name is Yamada Hifumi, and you were finally starting to think you wouldn't have to be lonely ever again. You did everything in your power to try and be normal and friendly. You volunteered to do everything nobody else would want to do, such as being the janitor. You offered to share your passion and knowledge of doujin so that others could be enlightened, understand, and accept you. You did everything Celes ordered you to, thinking that she actually liked you. In fact, you are confident that you loved her, and you had hoped with all your heart that she loved you back. And being a good and respectful kid, you had been horrified to learn that Ishimaru of all people had sexually harassed Celes, and so you promised to exact revenge against the evil-doer. However, during the final stage of your plan, Celes turned against you and bludgeoned you in the head with a hammer. It is as you are dying that you realize that no matter what you did, everybody else resents or will resent you; nobody sees you as normal. You will never be normal, not only because of your attachment to the 2D world, but because you are an accomplice to a murderer. No, you ARE a murderer. And consequently, as your rightful punishment, you will die lonely and unlikable, the very opposite of what you hoped to be on that optimism-filled entrance ceremony day.

Your fake alias is Celestia Ludenberg, and the efforts to conceal your true self had all been in vain. It doesn't matter how white your skin glows, how blood-red your eyes look, or how Gothic Lolita you seem. You know, because when you look around the trial room, you certainly do not see exaltation, awe, or even fear on your peers' faces. Instead, you see anger and resentment directed towards your true self. Everybody knows that your real name is Yasuhiro Taeko, and everybody knows "Celes" is merely a fake alias produced from your own insecurity. In their eyes, Celestia Ludenberg is gone. Instead, you truly are Yasuhiro Taeko, an orthodox, no, a malicious bitch who would take two human lives just to fulfill your stupid dream. Even your execution mocks the fact that you are not truly the mysterious Queen of Liars you pretend to be. You are content about your punishment at first, for burning at the stake is so fitting for a ravishing Gothic Lolita like you, a wicked European witch like you, but then you see the firetruck flying right at you and realize that even the cause of your death will be plain and boring, just like Yasuhiro Taeko, just like your true self.

Before the entrance ceremony, you, Oogami Sakura, hoped that your physical appearance wouldn't scare too many people off. But that wish had been in vain, for you earned the nickname "Ogre" and you know that you are regarded with dislike and wariness by Hagakure, Fukawa, and Togami. But that is alright, for you do not feel like you deserve the kindness your dear friends show you anyway. Nor do you deserve to be liked so much by Asahina. Afterall, you are Monokuma's mole; you are working for the very person who forced everyone into this killing trap. Even when your secret is revealed, Asahina stays by your side, but your true position as the Mastermind's helper jeopardizes the peace between your friends. Your very existence is causing distrust and panic, but you are determined to restore the trust for your precious friends. And so, with a strengthened resolve, you make your way to the chemistry lab, and mentally bid your friends farewell forever.

Your name is Asahina Aoi, and you should have stayed in bed when you realized you were late for the entrance ceremony. If only you stayed home instead of sprinting to the academy, you wouldn't have had to witness your friends dying one by one. It was pointless to have wished to make new friends, especially when they were all killed by Monokuma. You beg for Sakura to come back as you read Sakura's real will; you are so touched by your best friend's sacrifice and loyalty to all of them. Sakura didn't deserve to die, even if she had been a mole. Sakura was your best friend, such a brave and noble friend, unlike you, who had just attempted to kill everyone in the courtroom. You originally wanted everyone to like you, but you don't deserve that, Sakura does. Sakura was the one who sacrificed herself for everyone while you were the monster who tried to get everyone killed. But fate is cruel, for Sakura is gone, and you will never be able to see her or talk to her ever again.

You stand in the courtroom after the fourth class trial, clutching your spinning head. Your name is Togami Byakuya, and you can physically feel all of your previous mindsets being shattered. Your very stance on what you believed to be human nature and typical humans' motives were being defied, and you have never been so confused or bewildered in your life. Contrary to your initial belief, your classmates are far from homely peasants, especially Oogami Sakura. You have always believed humans to be selfish and ambitious to a fault, but your accusations towards Asahina fell flat as you were forced to realize that the fighter had been the human embodiment of humbleness and selflessness. You have always thought of yourself to be superior and above everyone else, that was just your nature as the least expected candidate to the Togami throne, but when you look around at your classmates, you aren't quite sure what you think anymore. Your peers are empowered by Oogami's thoughtful and humble sacrifice, fighting against despair, while you merely stand there gasping in disbelief at the revelation that the Togami Conglomerate had been destroyed. Were humans really the mindless traitors you once thought them to be? Were you really as deserving of praise and status as you thought Togami Byakuya to be, when you had been treating the deaths of your friends as a game all this time? You don't know what to believe as your world crashes down around you.

Your name is Kirigiri Kyouko, and although you took such care to dress like one before the ceremony, you do not feel like a specialized and professional detective. No, you are a corrupted detective who twists cases into your favour to ensure that you would not be named the culprit, to escape righteous justice. Naegi helped you in your quest to win this game of mutual killing, and Naegi was the ray of sunshine that gave you hope. Naegi always encouraged you, believed you, and defended you. Despite of all he had done for you, you betrayed him and sent him to his execution, because you are a terrible detective who sacrifices innocents for your own personal gains, to ensure that the thrill of solving the academy's mysteries will be steadily available for you. You cannot even prove what little worth you have left to your father, who is now long dead. You soiled the reputation of the Kirigiri Clan, and had showed to your classmates, no, friends, just how vile and wicked of a "detective" you truly are. 

Your name is Enoshima Junko, and you just lost the game, even though you were everything the Super High School Level Despair should have been. Charismatic, manipulative, twisted and without morals, and the human embodiment of despair, which was an infection, an infection that defines you as Enoshima Junko. But even so, you lost to hope. Hope's Peak Academy was your vessel in spreading worldwide despair and the stage for the School Life of Mutual Killing, but all your plans were crumbling to nothing. All your hard work over the years had been for naught. You spiraled the world into despair with the Tragedy, made your friends of two years sufferers and murderers, and killed your sister all for nothing. But you successfully tarnished the luster of the academy of hope, causing it to fade and flicker when you first introduced Monokuma to the 78th Class. You will take the lives of ten of your fallen classmates down with you when you press the button that would start your impeding doom. And even if you die now, even if all your toils and efforts were to disintegrate into nothing now, you shall not falter. Your legacy will live on.

For this is despair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to describe, title, or classify this fic. I just hoped people would read it and find out where I was getting at XD And you did! Thank you for reading this (thank you even MORE if you understand and enjoyed it!) and please do leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
